A New Life
by lovestarr
Summary: On a mission, Kai gets hit by the megaweapon and changes.What will happen? Romance, friendship, conflicts, and fights. Cole/Kai, Lloyd/Kai, a little Jay/Nya. T for a few reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains a lot of Cole, Lloyd, and Kai POVs . Cole-Lloyd-Kai love triangle later on. This isn't exactly a yaoi. That will make sense in chapter 2.**

(Lloyd POV)

Here we go again! Dad once again is using his megaweapon to do who knows what to slow my training. Well, we got to the forest he was hiding in.

"We'll split into groups. Jay and Nya, Kai and Lloyd, and Zane and me. Got it? Let's go!" Cole said and we split. At some point, I accidentally lost Kai. Where could he be? Then I heard yelling and I saw a flash of light. I franticly ran in that direction hoping Kai was ok.

(Kai POV)

I managed to lose Lloyd. Great. Then I ran into Garmadon. Oh perfect!

"Hello ninja. How is my son's training going?"he said.

"Why do you care?!" I yelled.

"My son, my business."he replied. Then we kinda just started yelling at each other until he got fed up and pointed the mega weapon at me and said,"Ninja say goodbye to all you've ever known." Huh? What does he mean? Then he shot the weapon and the world went black.


	2. New Kai and New feelings

**Fast update because I already wrote chapter 2. Here we go.**

* * *

(Lloyd POV)

Dang it Kai! Just answer me! I've been calling him by com-link for 15 minutes.I called the others too and they were looking for him as I pushed through some bushes and finally found him, but something wasn't right. I walked closer and took off his mask and realized this person was a girl. Probably a fan, But that just didn't click in my mind. Must've been the mega weapon that did this. I picked her up and tossed her on my shoulder. Then I called the others. Wow, she's lighter than I thought.

"What's up?"Jay asked.

"Um, we have a problem."I said.

"What kind of problem?" Cole asked.

"Is Kai ok?"Nya asked.

"Uh? That's the problem."I said.

"What?!" Nya screamed.

"Don't worry, I've got Kai."I said.

"Meet at the Bounty ASAP."Cole said and we all hung up and kept walking. On the way I thought about when I first took off her mask. _She's just so pretty,_I thought. Wait what am I saying?! She's just Kai who happened to be turned into a girl. Then someone started pounding on my back saying,"Put me down! Now!" Aw man she's awake.

"Why do I sound like a girl?"she asked.

"That's because you are one and stop complaining or I'll drop you."I said. I wouldn't really do that, but it shut her up. Everyone else was there already.

"Hello Lloyd. What's the problem?"Zane said.

"This."I replied gesturing to Kai with my free hand.

"Hey! I'm not the problem, Garmadon is."she said.

"What the heck? You sound like a girl."Jay said.

"Lloyd put me down now!"Kai said and I did. Then Jay's mouthdropped in shock.

"Of course I sound like a girl if I am one!" she shrieked leading us to cover our ears.

"I always wanted a sister." Nya said hugging Kai.

"We should call you Kailee."Jay said.

"Yeah."Nya agreed.

"Oh brother."Kailee mumbled.

"Maybe sensei can help."Zane said.

"Good idea."Cole said. As we went to look for my uncle, I felt that I didn't want her to turn back. _Do I like her?_

* * *

**Cole will share his feelings in the next chapter. Just a reminder, NO MORE TOD'S ok. I have enough for a final chapter.**


	3. Another one interested

**Hello again! I'm loving this story. This chapter was written on a kindle fire so sorry for any weird writing. Like I said, Cole's turn to talk. Major Cole fans with strong opinions about him, don't read further. I gave you a warning so don't critisize me if you do read the rest of this.**

* * *

(Cole POV)

So Lloyd came to us and it turns out Kai is now Kailee. Man she's hot! I don't care if she used to be Kai, I like her. We explained the situation to sensei and he looked to the spirit smoke for guidence and said," The only way to reverse this is to collect the five elemental stones and combine them. What a coincidence. I was just about to assign you five ninjas a mission to find the stones."

"So basicly I'm stuck like this until we find the pieces?" Kailee asked. She even sounds amazing.

"Who cares right now! We are going shopping." Nya said grabbing Kailee's arm.

"Why?" Kailee asked.

"Because you may be my sister, but you are not sharing my clothes with you."

"I can wear my clothes."

"No. I need to teach you how to be a girl by buying food and hardwear supplies and stuff."

"Ok. See you guys later." Kailee said and they left. Sensei started to meditate,so we left his room.

"This is so wierd." Jay said.

"Does anyone else think Kailee is hot?" I asked out of the blue.

"HUH?!" Jay yelped. Lloyd looked kind of pissed and nervous at the same time, then he left the room.

"Well I still think of her as my brother and Jay has Nya." Zane said.

"Well I think she's a doll. Actually, I might ask her out once she gets used to this." I said and Jay who had been drinking some water spit it out.

"Dude seriously!" he said gagging on water.

"Yeah, she's a total babe."I said.

"But she's still Kai. And now you're making googly eyes at her. I just need to play a game." Jay said and left.

"Zane what's your opinion?"I asked. I wanted to know.

"I honestly don't mind. It wouldn't make my life that different. However I sense that someone else is falling for her."

"Who?" I asked. Whoever it was I'd beat them to pulp for crushing on my she isn't yet, but I'll have her.

"That would be giving up his , I will not reveil his identity."Zane said and left. Only one eligible boy was left. Lloyd you better not steal her 'cause she's mine.


	4. Shopping trip

**Hello again! My sister JayandNya4evr helped me with the Jay/Nya moments.**

* * *

(Kailee POV)

Being a girl is so weird! I don't see how Nya enjoys this. Before we left, she loaned me some of her stuff and told me that this was the only time she would do so. I lost track of how many stores we've been to at around 15. Anything I like she doesn't and vice-versa. I guess I still kinda think like a guy so it feels weird going into these places. I don't know where we are now, but since I'm a girl I think like that to. Please don't judge me!

"What about this?" Nya asked holding up a really cute red dress. It was a knee-leangth spaghetti strap dress. Wow, Nya must be desperate if she suggested this. This isn't really her taste.

"Sure." I replied and she sighed with relief that I finally agreed to something. I went to a changing room and tried it on. When I walked out wearing it, Ny put a crazy grin on her face and said"You know guys are gonna go crazy over you right?"

"Ewww! No way! Besides, Jay didn't fall for me when I came back. He's still madly in love with you!" I said. She blushed like crazy when I brought up the mouth of lightning.

"Shut up and let's buy this dress."Nya said. Laughing, I put my loaners back on and we bought the dress. Finally we bought the following: the dress, 3 pairs of shoes, 5 sets of pajamas, 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shorts, 8 t-shirts, 4 long-sleeved shirts, a jacket, and some other stuff.

"Nya, what do we do with this stuff when I become a boy again?" I asked her.

"Either we donate this stuff or I keep it." She replied. I even let Nya talk me into letting her get us sister necklaces. Mine was gold with rubies and said 'sister' in cursive. Her's was the same except it was silver with saphires. Then we went home.

* * *

**I know it was short ,but I needed to rewrite parts of it for the Jay/Nya stuff. I'll get more into the elemental stones thing inthe next chapter. Kinda have a little writer's block.**


	5. The next day

**Just recovered from a huge case of writer's block.**

* * *

(Nya)

I didn't think we'd take that long, but when we got home, it was dark out and everyone was asleep. Kailee and I put the stuff away neatly, well I did she did her version of neatly called pile it on the floor, so I had to pick it all up and place it in the closet. We put on our pj's and went to sleep.

(next morning still nya)

I woke up at six in the morning as usual and got dressed in my usual dress. Then I went in the bathroom and did my hair. When I walked back out, I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. I finished that at around sevenish, then I knocked on sensei's bedroom door and told him breakfast was ready. Then I went to the ' dorm of destruction' or the boys' room, woke them up, and told them breakfast was ready. Finally, I went back to my room and saw that Kailee was still asleep. What else could I expect? When we were little, she usually slept 'til noon. So I filled a cup with ice water and splashed it in her face.

"WHAT THE FLYING HELL WAS THAT!?" she screamed. Wow that hurt my ears so bad!

"That was your wake up call. Now get dressed and get downstairs for breakfast." I said. Then I picked out an outfit for her while she dried her hair from my ' wake up call'. When she came back out from the bathroom and looked at my clothing choice for her, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head mumbling about how I don't know her at all. Then she pushed me out of the room and told me to ' trust her'. I don't know if I can.

(Kailee)

Seriously! A plain long sleeved shirt and jeans, no no no. I dug through the closet looking for something good. Damn it Nya! Why does she need to clean up my organization? Finally I found what I was looking for right next to the dress. That will wait for later. Now to get ready.

(Cole)

While we started breakfast, Kailee came in and Zane greeted her the normal way of good morning. However Lloyd's eyes got huge and a blush crept across his face.

"H-hey K-kailee." he managed to stutter out and went back to eating his breakfast. I just smiled slyly at her and ate my food without taking my eyes off her.

(Nya)

I knew I couldn't trust her to pick out an outfit! She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank-top that showed her midriff, mid-thigh length jean shorts, and red flats. I only approved of the shoes for this time. I really don't like the looks that Cole was giving my sister. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

(Lloyd)

Woah. She looks great. No Lloyd no, you can't think of her like that. But, I couldn't stop. Then my uncle came in to tell us what to do today.

"Good morning everyone. Now today we'll be discussing the matter of finding the four elemental stones. There is one for each element and when you combine their power, you can create the fifth all element stone." my uncle explained.

"Ok now where do we find these things?" Jay asked.

"Each stone is found where you found your golden weapons. However, they aren't with their corasponding elemental location. The lightning stone is in the Caves of Despair (A/N don't know what it's called),the earth stone is in the Icey Barrens (A/N again don't know what it's called), the ice stone is in the Fire Temple, and the fire stone is in the City of Lightning (A/N i think you get the jist, i don't know what it's called)." uncle replied.

"Alright, would you like me to set the course Sensei?"

"Yes Nya. Let's go to the Caves!"Uncle shouted and walked away to get some tea.

* * *

There it's finally done! I know it's short, but the next one will be longer.


	6. The Lightning Stone

**I feel so great now that I've updated. **

**Kailee: Hiya people!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Lloyd: What's going on?**

**Me: Seriously, how'd you guys get in my house?**

**Cole: Anyone got cake?*rummages through kitchen***

**Me: Ok now you guys need to go and get back in the story.**

**Yami: What's going on.**

**Me: Hey go back to the Yu-gi-oh fanfiction archive Yami!**

**Everyone but me: lovestarr doesn't own anything but her computer and ideas.**

* * *

In a secret hideout in the desert.

(Garmadon POV)

Ah my plan is going perfectly. Soon I'll have the elemental stones and use their power to take over Ninjago!

_"Yes Nya. Off to the Caves."_ I hear my brother say. I look into my magic orb and see him run off in search of tea no doubt.

"Excuse me sir?" one of my serpentine helpers asks.

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?" I snapped at him. I need to show my authority.

"Well I was wondering, how do you plan to get the stones from the ninja?"the hypnobri asked. Hmm, I never thought about that. But I can't let him know that.

"You'll see when it's time." There, that sounded like I knew what I was doing.

"Alright master." He said as he bowed and ran off. What could I use to get those stones? As I gazed into my orb I saw the perfect bargaining chip.

"Yes,"I cackled evilly,now I have the final piece of my puzzle figured out. Watch out ninja because Garmy's back!

~The next day on the Bounty~

(Nya POV)

"Are we there yet?!" Kailee complained. Why won't she just shut up?

"No." I answered.

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Alright how about-"

"NO OK?! Could you please be quiet now?!"that seemed to get the message through to her and she left the bridge muttering something about getting a popsicle. Finally, peace and quiet.

(Kailee POV)

Yeesh Nya didn't need to yell at me. Oh well it doesn't matter. On the way to the kitchen, I passed the game room and laughed as Jay was hopelessly losing to Lloyd at some new game that they got last week. They looked up at the sound of my laughter and jay waved at me and I swear that Lloyd blushed even though I don't know why. Then I got to the kitchen and I was about to get a popsicle when I got the feeling I was being watched. I turned around but no one was there. I shrugged, got a lemon lime popsicle, and went back to the game room to watch the rest of the game. I walked in as Jay lost.

"Pay up Jay." Lloyd said and Jay pulled a ten from his pocket and handed it over.

"Hey Kailee, you think you can beat him?" Jay asked.

"Sure, I can even do it with a popsicle in one hand." I said as Jay handed me a remote. Then the game began.

~10 minutes later~

"Pay up Lloyd." I said. He reached in his pocket while mumbling about being distracted and handed me a twenty. What, did you really expect me to settle for a bet of ten dollars? Then I got up and left for the bridge to once again ask if we were there yet. But on my way there, I felt like someone was following me again. And once again nobody was there. Weird.

(Cole POV)

It sure is fun to watch Kailee and see her get all creeped out. It's a well known fact among all of us that she hates being stared at if she can't see who's doing so. Her outfit was adorable on her. A red V-neck t-shirt, military green shorts that reached her knees, and a pair of hiking boots. I followed her to the bridge and hid in the shadows. I wanted the perfect moment to make my move.

"Now, we're there." Nya sighed in relief.

"FINALLY!" Kailee yelled and ran out to the deck. So eager to see my golden weapon's old resting place.

(Kailee POV)

Oh my god we're finally there! It felt like we were flying forever!

"Ok so how do we find the stone?"Lloyd asked Sensei.

"Just let Jay's powers guide you."

"Ok, Jay light 'em up."I said to him. He nodded and allowed his lightning to course through his arms to his hands. Then he touched a cave wall and a trail of electricity flowed down the cavern.

"Let's go!"Nya said and we entered the cave. Normally, it would be pitch black in there, but Jay's lightning lit up the tunnels with an eerie whiteish blue glow. Then we got to the part of the caves where we found the sythe and behind the platform that Rocky had been in, a door was reveled. Jay walked forward and placed his hand on the door and it slid open reveling a secret room. Inside, was a small pedestal with a glowing electric blue stone on it. It was about the size of a large marble and seemed to have electricity pulsing through it. As soon as Jay picked it up, it sparked and the electrical current within it went crazy.

"This has got to be his stone 'caues it's a spaz like him." I laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a spaz!" Jay protested while placing the object into a leather pouch that Sensei had given him to hold it.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's kinda true." Nya said while resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on lovebirds, we got the stone now let's go!" I said while Nya stuck her tongue out at me, but grabbed Jay's hand anyway and began to leave the room.

"This was too easy. There has to be a trap or something." Zane said. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and rocks and dust began falling from the ceiling.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT DIDN'T YOU!?" Jay yelled as we ran for the exit which was conveniently blocked off. Wonderful. Then a huge shower of stones fell and knocked us off our feet. I covered my head with my arms to protect myself as the rocks kept falling. When the dust settled and the shaking stopped I sat up on my knees and looked around.

"Oh shit." I mumbled when I saw the wall of rubble that cut the room in half. Cole was sitting up a little bit away from me and Lloyd was searching for a way through the wall.

"I think Jay, Nya, and Zane are on the other side." He said.

"No way. They better be okay 'cause I've gotta kick Zane's butt for bringing up the fact that it was too easy." I said as I got up and helped him search for a weak spot in the stone.

~On the other side~

(Nya POV)

Oh great we're stuck in a cave and we're separated. Jay and Zane were looking for a way out while I tried to call out to the others. Suddenly Zane stopped searching and a ringing noise could be heard through the cavern. He opened his chest and pulled out a phone.

"Hello this is Zane." He said. I heard some faint noises from the phone.

"Okay we'll do that. See you all soon hopefully. Bye" Then he hung up.

"Who was that? And since when did you have a phone built into you?" Jay asked.

"Kailee. And I had it put in a few months ago. She said that they found a weak spot in the cave in." Zane replied.

"Let's start digging at the weak spot now." I said and we started prying rocks away.

(Normal POV)

The groups on either side of the blockade kept on digging at the same spot. Then they finally broke through enough to see each other a little bit.

"We're almost there." Lloyd said happily.

"Yes, but we must be cautious. If we dig too fast, we may trigger another rockslide." Zane warned them. Carefully, the two groups pried away rocks until they could crawl through the hole. Soon they were reunited and checked each other for injuries. Lloyd had a few minor scratches and one large cut along his right check that went from about an inch away from his mouth to just below his eye, Kailee had some scrapes and bruises along with a broken rib, Cole was basically fine aside from one or two bruises on his arms. Apparently his earth powers protected him. Nya was left with a jagged wound on her left thigh, Jay had a small concussion, and Zane, thanks to him being a robot, was left with no injuries.

"Okay Zane, stop playing doctor and call Sensei to rescue us already." Kailee said to him while waving off his objection to ending his care of them.

"Alright." He said and pulled out the phone and told Sensei where to find them. Soon Sensei and Misako came with the bounty and got them out of the tunnels.

"So one stone down, four to go." Jay said while handing the pouch that contained the said stone to Sensei.

"Yes. Now let's head for the Icy Barrens." Sensei Wu said.

* * *

**Finally a good longish chapter for all of you. I'll try to update faster, but I still have a lot of summer homework to do. I swear, the purpose of homework is to torture students. I mean seriously, don't we get enough during the school year?! Well now that I'm done with this rant of mine, I want to let you know that I have a poll up now so please vote! Also here's a question for this chapter, who is your least favorite ninja? Mine is Cole. Don't ask me why please. Also, do you think this will be lavashipping or greenfireshipping? It won't be revealed until the end of the story, but hints will be given along the way. ;) Also, I will be working only on this story, all my others are on hold until it's finished. **


End file.
